Animal
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Come on, Blaine, what are you waiting for? It's obvious Kurt wants some more.


AN- Yes. I have heard Darren and Chris sing 'Animal' And yes, I fangasm every single time because it is amazing. And yes, I am eagerly counting down the days until I can see it performed and it better lead to something Klaine-tastic or Ryan Murphy is getting a little visit.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It's currently 4 in the morning so please ignore any and all errors I couldn't catch.

* * *

_(here we go again) I kinda wanna be more than friends so take it easy on me_

Kurt's body spends every waking moment in constant pain from the sheer want he feels for Blaine. He can't even keep count of how many completely pathetic day dreams he's awoken from in French, elaborate plots in which he and Blaine are happily married with two children, three cars and a dog.

But, he totally gets that Blaine doesn't want to be more (not right _now_ at least)

So he tries not to make it totally obvious. But it's hard. Especially when Blaine walks into his dorm room shirtless (because he just got out of the shower) or when he smiles, that annoyingly-dapper-and-charming smile that turns Kurt to absolute goo.

He just wishes Blaine would appreciate how hard it is for Kurt not to jump his friend-but-so-much-more on a daily basis.

* * *

_(here we go again) We're sick like animals we play pretend_

Blaine has a secret: He's completely and irrevocably in love with Kurt.

He's not exactly sure when it happened. It might have been that night in Breadsticks with Mercedes, where he discovered just how much he has in common with the failure of a spy. Or maybe when Kurt just lays it out on the line, everything he's going through at his school, with that vulnerability shining in his eyes.

Or maybe it was that moment on the stairs, when Blaine turned around and looked into Kurt's eyes for the first time.

But he can't tell him. Because Kurt is, like, the most amazing friend he's managed to make (other than Wes and David) and to tell him could be to lose him and that's something Blaine's brain will not compute.

And it's easy, serenading Jeremiah in the GAP and making out with Rachel while intoxicated (and even dating her after). Because he has no stake with them. If he never sees Jeremiah again, and if he never has a conversation with Rachel that's not awkward, it's okay. They don't matter.

But Kurt means more to him than anything in the world.

So, Blaine just has to pretend. For both their sakes.

* * *

_(oh, oh) I want some more (oh, oh) what are you waitin' for take a bite of my heart tonight_

In the end, Wes and David drag it out of him.

They're planning the set list for Regionals, and Blaine honestly isn't paying much attention. Because Kurt was very flippant today. Uninterested and distracted and Blaine's worried because something might be wrong and Kurt isn't even telling him.

And Wes has to call his name five times before he looks up.

"What is with you today?" Wes frowns, "You're never this out of it when we pick songs."

"Yeah, you're usually jumping up and down with another Katy Perry number under your sleeve," David offers, grinning.

"Just thinking about Kurt," Blaine mutters, focusing on the notes in front of him and realizing he has two Katy Perry songs written down.

"Your boyfriend?" David teases.

"Kurt and I are just friends," Blaine snaps.

Wes rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. We're not idiots, Blaine. Everyone can see the way you look at him."

"I don't _look_ at him any different than anyone else. Kurt's just a very good friend."

"That you're in love with," David adds.

"And have been since he came here to spy," Wes interjects.

"And you sang to him."

"And bought him coffee."

"And became his confidant."

"And-"

"Okay!" Blaine shouts. "I get it. Maybe I have been treating Kurt differently. But it's only because I get what he's going through, considering I had to deal with all that crap. And I just want to make sure he's okay._ And_ I realized I first loved him on the stairs…"

Blaine trails off, realization hitting him like a ton of Harry Potter books. Wes and David exchange identical grins and hi-five each other on their genius.

"So. You're saying you want to be more than friends with one Kurt Hummel," Wes clarifies.

Blaine nods, still looking shocked at his revelation.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go tell him," David urges.

On autopilot, Blaine slides out of his chair and glides down the hallways, maneuvering through doors and up staircases until he finds himself outside Kurt's dorm room.

Deep breath. Smooth uniform. Collect self. Knock.

Kurt opens the door after a moment and just stares at Blaine with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asks rather hurriedly.

"I need to talk to you," Blaine breathes. "Can I come in?"

Kurt bites his lower lip but steps aside. Blaine takes two steps inside before stopping completely. Kurt's side of the room is completely bare, brown boxes covering his bed and suitcases at the foot of it.

Blaine is suddenly finding it really hard to swallow.

"You're leaving?"

Kurt's slow nod is the final nail that shatters his heart.

* * *

_What are you waitin' for (what are you waitin' for) say goodbye to my heart tonight_

It's Kurt's last Warbler's meeting and everyone is saying heartfelt goodbyes. Because even though they didn't show it, they did like Kurt. And his originality and his Kurt-ness and it sucks that it took them this long to realize it.

Blaine isn't there; Kurt tries not to notice and fails about five separate times.

Wes and David say the last goodbyes and their triage of inappropriate jokes have Kurt giggling more than once. After a couple of warm hugs, they both promise that if he ever needs anything (like a bully's ass kicked) just give them a call.

Kurt's going to miss them all.

After a night of tossing and turning, Kurt is ready to leave his place. He's back in his clothes, a rather smart pea coat over his favorite pair of extra tight blue jeans. He checks his phone twice to see if his dad has messaged his arrival (not yet) and triple checks to make sure he's packed everything.

The door opens without a knock and he knows who it is.

"You weren't at the meeting last night," Kurt whispers like it doesn't bother him.

"Yeah, I, something came up and…sorry."

Kurt shrugs, his arms crossed over his chest as he turns to face Blaine. "It's fine."

"Kurt," Blaine whispers and his eyes are filled with something. Sadness? Longing?

He steps closer to the younger boy, cupping his face with one hand and Kurt can't help but close his eyes and nuzzle against it and seriously, these are the most mixed signals he's ever gotten.

"I'm going to miss you. So much."

And just like that, Kurt's in Blaine's arms and they're holding each other _ohsotight_ and neither one of them want to let go. And Kurt is gonna kiss him. As they pull away, eyes lock and breaths quicken and Kurt is _totally_ going to kiss him.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and effectively ruins any moment.

"This isn't goodbye, you know," Kurt says. "We'll still have text. And skype."

"And coffee," Blaine counters with a forced grin.

"And coffee," Kurt agrees.

* * *

_(here we are again) I feel the chemicals kickin' in it's gettin' heavier I wanna run and hide_

Blaine has another secret: He's incredibly selfish.

That's why he finds himself driving the two hour gap to McKinley High two weeks later. Because Dalton is nothing without Kurt and Blaine is nothing without Kurt. And he doesn't care that Kurt's friends are there or that he can be close to his family. Blaine needs him back, damnit.

He screeches into a parking spot at about 3:00 and takes a deep breath before climbing out of his car and jogging into the building. He's never been there before but something else has taken over his body and he somehow knows the right way to go.

He's just outside the room when he hears the music.

Blaine peeks in the door and his heart clenches a little when he sees Kurt between Mercedes and Rachel, his head bopping along to whatever song is being played on the piano. He can make out voices, but they're unfamiliar and all that matters is Kurt.

Mercedes leans over to whisper something and Blaine sees it: a full blown, 100-watt Kurt smile, his hand reaching up to cover it as he lets out a little laugh. And just like that, Blaine knows he can't go in there. He can't beg and plead for Kurt to come back because Kurt belongs here. Where he can be himself with his friends. And Blaine cannot take him away from that.

Just as Blaine comes to this realization, Kurt's eyes suddenly turn and meet his, without any warning whatsoever. And Blaine is completely frozen, when all he really wants to do is take two steps back and bolt.

But blue/green eyes piece him to his soul and he can't move.

* * *

_You're killin' me now and I won't be denied by you_

"Blaine?" Kurt hisses as he darts into the hall, looking completely overwhelmed (and maybe a little flattered). "What are you doing here?"

"I-Nothing. Just was in the neighborhood and dropped in-"

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Blaine's hand (ignoring the spark he feels the second their skin meets) and dragging him into the nearest empty classroom. As soon as the door is closed, Kurt faces Blaine with his don't-mess-with-me glare and demands the truth.

"Why are you here?"

Blaine sighs. "I missed you, okay? French isn't as fun without you making some snarky comment about the teacher and Warbler's practice sucks because you're never there to back up my ideas and I just…I miss doing homework in the commons with you."

Kurt all but melts because this is as close to a dying declaration of love that he's ever gotten.

"But, I get that you're happier here. And I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Blaine,"

"So, I'm going to head back to my school," the Dalton boy interrupts, "And I guess I'll text you later."

Eyes lock and Kurt totally gets a 'kiss' vibe from his moment. But either he's super oblivious or just not into Kurt, because Blaine ignores it. And Kurt is absolutely sick of Blaine ignoring It.

So he pushes the older boy against the door and smashes their lips together.

He's absolutely ecstatic as Blaine kisses back and their lips are soon working furiously against each other's and Kurt slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth and is rewarded with the most fantastic sound as Blaine's right arm curves along Kurt's back and pulls them (if possible) closer together, and his left reaches up and tangles into Kurt's hair.

And Kurt clutches Blaine's shoulders and just kisses him with all he's got. And he doesn't want to stop. Ever. Because this is what he's been dying to do since day damn one and nothing will get in the way. Except Glee practice, an annoying little voice in the back of his mind reminds him (and it sounds like Rachel).

Breathless and panting, Kurt pulls away, satisfied to see a rather glazed look on Blaine's face, his lips red and plump and the Dalton boy is breathing just as heavily.

"You should get back," Blaine says.

Kurt manages to nod. "Talk later?"

"Breadsticks," Blaine agrees.

And he kind of looks like he wants to kiss Kurt again but they both know if their lips touch one more time in his classroom, they're both kind of screwed.

(And the science room so wasn't the place Kurt planned on losing that Big V.)

* * *

_(hush, hush) The world is quiet (hush, hush) we both can't fight it_

They meet at the same booth from forever ago. Blaine's already there as Kurt slides across the wannabe leather and they won't meet eyes.

The restaurant is empty, which isn't surprising considering it's a Monday night. Kurt's thankful that they'll have some privacy while they figure things out.

"So, what do you want to order-" Blaine starts.

"What was that earlier?"

Blaine runs a hand over his face and sighs. "I don't know. We just, lost control, I guess."

"Lost control of, what, exactly? Your insane desire to kiss me?"

"Yeah," Blaine's straight-forward answer surprises both of them and maybe, just maybe, they can finally stop this game they've been playing since the start. "I do want to kiss you, Kurt. I have since I sang Teenage Dream and I've been fighting that urge every time we're face to face."

"Me too," Kurt admits with a rueful smile.

"I was going to tell you, that day when I walked in on you packing. But, you were so overwhelmed with everything and I didn't want to be the reason you stayed at Dalton, and stayed miserable."

"Blaine-"

"And I was stupid to show up today, because I was going to try to convince you to come back. But it's like that old saying, 'if you love someone, set them free' And, I love you Kurt. God, I love you. So, I'm setting you free. Because I don't want to hold you back."

Kurt covers Blaine's hand with his and his smile is off the charts. "I love you too."

And Blaine is smiling just as wide and he's leaning over the table and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, completely contrasted to the one earlier but filled with just as much underlying meaning.

And then they pull away and they're both kind of laughing and it's such a happy moment that nothing can ruin. They keep holding hands, even as the waitress takes their order, letting go only to eat and immediately interlacing again as they stroll out of the restaurant.

"So…I'll call you tonight? Or text?" Kurt asks.

"Text," Blaine nods, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I don't want to keep you up talking."

"I've got news for you, Blaine Anderson: I won't be doing much sleeping tonight. I'm too…giddy."

Blaine chuckles and pulls Kurt closer as they reach his car. "Me either."

They kiss again, and this one is a little reminiscent of the science room and before he knows it, Blaine's got Kurt pressed against the driver's side door and he's nibbling on the younger boy's lower lip.

"I think you've unleashed an animal inside me, Kurt Hummel," Blaine jokes as he pulls away and presses his forehead against Kurt's.

"As long as you keep missing me like that, I won't complain," Kurt admits with a content sigh.

Blaine decides to test this, as he closes the distance between them once more.

* * *

AN- I didn't use all the lyrics, just key ones. I hope you guys liked!


End file.
